


Betrayal Part 1

by LoupNoir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupNoir/pseuds/LoupNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yffre and Gabriel dive into a keep that is full of Necromancers in Search of the Master of Thralls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal part 1

     Yffre and Gabriel were pressed up against the book shelf that was their cover as forcibly as they could. “Damn witch.” Gabriel hissed. Yffre couldn’t tell if that was a curse or a jest but he didn’t have time to ask as a flurry of more spear-like icicles flew by their hiding spot and stuck into the stone wall at the back of the room. He gulped. One catch from one of those and he’d be skewered like a boar on a spit.

     “I’ll kill you both!” he heard the Ice mage scream from somewhere beyond their cover. Yffre knew this had to end as soon as it could. They had fought their way through the whole damn fort trying to reach the master of this Necromancer coven. They were both tired but needed to summon the strength for just two more confrontations. There was silence from their foes end and he knew she was gathering magicka for her next spell. He looked at Gabriel, trying silently to plan. Gabriel paused and seemed to understand his intent cause he nodded readily at him. Yffre nodded back, raised his hands and mouthed: follow me. Summoning his strength he sprang from their place behind the bookshelf and was now faced with the ice mage herself.

     Her skin was pale as the sky over Winterhold, her lips in shocking contrast as dark as night. Her vivid grey eyes burned with hatred as she raised her palms. Yffre was ready for her though and he threw up his strongest wards to block the incoming spells. The icy spears struck his ward one after the other and each strike was like a hammer blow to his resolve. Fear drained some of his strength as he realized that his ward would not hold. She was too strong for him. He had miscalculated and now he and Gabriel were right in the line of her fire. There wasn’t any time to warn Gabriel of the danger they were in so Yffre had no other choice then to fall back on his trump card.

     FUS RO DAH! The force of the shout crushed the furniture and snapped some of the woodwork, more than that though, it had thrown the Ice mage back into the wall and she lay stunned against the cold stone floor. Yffre spun around toward Gabriel who had been hiding behind him and his wards.

     “Move! She is too strong I can’t hold her off like the others.”

     “Shit!” Gabriel swore loudly and ducked behind the book shelf once again. Yffre turned back around but the blood drained from his face as his eyes fell upon the Ice mage again who was now standing and held a spell between both hands already charged and ready to cast. Yffre was frozen in place, not by ice, but by sheer terror as he realized he was about to die. He would not give up though. He had time to cast one more spell. As he raised his hands, he threw all his remaining strength into one last ward. Simultaneously the ice mage brought her hands down with a final scream:

     “DIE YOU WRETCH!” Her spell connected and Yffre’s world went dark…

     Gabriel threw himself behind the bookshelf once again with such force that he hurt his shoulder against the wall. He hadn’t time to complain however, in the next instant he heard magick being cast and the high pitched scream of the Ice mage:

     “DIE YOU WRETCH!” Panicked he quickly glanced out from behind his hiding spot and the scene in front of him caught all of his attention. The ice mage’s blizzard was howling as it pounded the silver wards emanating from Yffre’s palms. Gabriel was no mage but even he could see the way the wards flickered and threatened to collapse against the strain.

     “Dammit kid.” He sputtered huskily. He hefted his hammer then, unsure if he could save him in time but he was sure as hell going to try. But just as he was about to spring forward and start swinging, the magick ceased. Both mages dropped their palms. Yffre fell to one knee. His long red hair fell forward and it appeared that he was spent. The ice mage laughed, her voice as cold and sharp as the winter air.

     “Very impressive! My master was not wrong about you… you are something else entirely. Never even trained and you can contend with all but the most powerful. Imagine what you could do if you were with us… in just a few short years you would become more powerful than any of us.” She sighed heavily.

     “My master wanted me to take you alive… but I can’t offer someone like you the chance to replace me. No… I’ll just have to tell him there was nothing I could do. Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick. You’ll barely even feel your heart freeze!” She spat the last word and lifted her palms up once again. Now was Gabriel’s chance he knew. Just as he was about to rush the mage for the second time, another voice stopped him in his tracks. Laughter, rich and thick with emotion, sprang from Yffre’s chest.

     “Ha ha ha ha ha…. You stupid BITCH!” The voice that came from Yffre’s mouth was something new. Gabriel had heard it before, only once, and his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He lowered his hammer and watched with eager interest. Yffre stood up and glared at the Ice mage, her sneer contorting her features faltered as her eyes fell on the changes that Gabriel knew she would see on Yffre’s face. Eyes alight with literal flame, Yffre spoke again.

     “You have no idea-ha, hahaha, who you’re dealing with!” Yffre chuckled as he taunted her. That voice, the echoing voice that Gabriel had heard only one other time, stirred something primal in the nord’s gut. Gabriel realized quite suddenly that he felt a kinship, no, a bond with the man in front of him. Not wanting to be distracted just now, however, he logged those thoughts away for later. His eyes focused intently on Yffre whose red hair had begun to crackle and dance like the fire that was now slowly engulfing his entire body.

     “W-what are you doing?!” The ice mage keened. “What are you?!” she hurled the question at Yffre as he rose up off the ground and into the air of the keep.

     “I am light…” He chanted, “I am far too strong to fight…” Yffre’s voice rose with every word and the flames surrounding his body spun wildly out of control threatening to engulf everything in its path.

     “Evil cannot escape my burning might…” An inferno now spun through the air incinerating shelves, woodwork, books, everything that it touched. The ice mage fell back in terror. “NO!!” She screamed and threw a blast of winter at Yffre. The spell would have killed him earlier but when it connected with the flames now raging through the keep it simply dissolved in a puff of mist. Yffre extended one firey hand down toward the mage.

     “You’ll destroy the keep!” she shrieked in despair. Yffre now shouted with all the might and force that was his power,

     “I will cleanse you with fire and your master will know my power!” Gabriel knew it was time for him to leave. He had lingered long enough and was now in danger of being consumed himself. He broke for the exit back the way they had come and he chanced one more glance over his shoulder. He watched as the inferno connected with ice mage and he turned back around as her blood curdling screams chased him through and out of the keep.


	2. Betrayal part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yffre goes to meet the Master of Thralls

A cold breeze blew over the exposed skin on Yffre’s chest as he crept through the inky blackness of the cave. He could see a gathering of light near the back that was his destination. The illusion spell on his boots kept most of his trudging silent but he couldn’t help but occasionally stumble over a rock or two. The process was slow and tedious but he had to make sure no one heard his approach. Gabriel’s life may depend on it. As he drew closer to the light his eyes made their adjustments and he could now make out some details of what he was coming upon. A raised platform stood at the very end of the cave. What looked like several hundred candles illuminated the platform and some of the surrounding area.            

                Much of the space had been cleared of debris and several wooden benches had been arranged around the platform. They were all currently unoccupied. Yffre came to the edge of the lighted area and examined his surroundings even more closely. The wall behind the platform was adorned with black banners each decorated with glistening white skulls. Yffre knew these to be the mark of necromancers. Necromancy had been legal for many generations in Skyrim, as long as your subjects were already dead _before_ you summoned them, but most of the “hidden” cults weren’t picky with the regulations and didn’t hesitate to pick off lonesome wanderers now and again. Yffre’s eyes fell back to the platform and for the first time he noticed a figure kneeling before a small altar. Upon which there rested a black gauntlet inscribed with what Yffre could only guess was the language of Oblivion.

                However it was the figure knelt in front of it that held Yffre’s attention. Black robes like satin, long white hair tied back. He should have been surprised. He wasn’t. Yffre had known since the day he’d battled the Ice mage who it was that would be waiting for him at the back of this cave. He took a breath to steady himself. Every second from here on would require absolute focus. The level of magic he was about to perform called for nothing less than perfection. Slowly he rose to his feet. The figure on top of the platform raised their head and Yffre heard them let out a heavy sigh. He took his first step into the light as the man with white hair rose up as well, bowed once to the gauntlet, and then turned to face Yffre. He knew who it would be. He had tried to mentally prepare for this moment. Still, he could not stop his heart from pounding when his eyes met those of the man before him. Eyes silvery-blue like a winter tempest, eyes he’d once loved. Expecting anger or perhaps confusion, Yffre was instead faced with joy. A broad white smile spread across Phane’s face as he stepped forward.

“Welcome my old friend! Welcome… my lost love.”

                Yffre held back any retort he may have had to Phane’s welcome. He had to play by Phane’s rules now or both he and Gabriel might not live through the encounter. Phane continued to walk across the platform and then down the stairs. Yffre had to wait until he got closer or his plan wouldn’t work so he stood in place and waited, one hand held behind his back just a tad. Phane continued to beam as he approached and as soon as Yffre could maintain the right level on eye contact he drew the necessary amount of magicka into his hidden palm. He felt his energy fade away as the strength of the spell took everything he had. Just before Phane was close enough to embrace him, as he knew he would, he pointed a single finger at his own back and released the spell.

                Phane continued to smile as he wrapped his cloaked arms around Yffre’s shoulders. He silently thanked Anise for teaching how to cast spells without words and allowed his arms to wrap around Phane in return. Now, all he had to do was play along. Phane was the first to pull away before saying,

“Oh how I have missed you love. Ever since that day we went our separate ways in the world… but here you are at last! Haha! Come at last to be by my side once again. You have no idea how much I have missed you!” He squeezed Yffre’s shoulders as he spoke and Yffre smiled as warmly as he could manage.

“Phane… I too have missed you my friend. It has been too long.” Yffre allowed himself to blink normally but he made absolute certain to never leave Phane’s eyes for more than those split seconds between opening and closing them. Phane held his gaze steadily and responded,

“Yes well, we will have so much time to spend catching up of course but you return just as we are preparing for a momentous day. The Revenant Shade is upon us and the sacrifice must be made.”

“Sacrifice?” Yffre asked with just enough interest in his voice. Still not breaking his eye contact. 

“Oh yes…” responded Phane. “Sadly we lost most of this years chosen souls but I believe the soul we have left will still be of great use to us!”

Yffre tilted his head just a tad. “What do you mean, love?” The final word came out a tad heavy and but Phane still smiled when he said it. Yffre held back the bile building in his throat.

“Why I of course refer to the soul we must offer to the Revenant to maintain our power. You’ll understand when you experience the power of the Gift.” Phane continued to smile widely at Yffre and it was all he do not to cringe away from those cold, emotionless eyes.

“May I… see the sacrifice?” Yffre dared ask. “Are they here? Now?”  Phane nodded in reply and snapped his fingers toward the darkness of the cave off to their left. Yffre heard movement but he dared not look away from Phane’s face. Out of the corner of his eye three figures entered the light of the candles and Phane finally turned away from him. Yffre blinked rapidly recuperating his eyes while Phane was distracted. As long as it was Phane and not he that broke their contact the spell would hold. He looked now at the three figures who had joined them and he clamped his mouth shut to keep his hiss of rage from escaping. Two of the figures were rotting draugr. The smell should have given them away but then the entire cave smelled of dampness and rot. They stood on either side of a third figure and whose head was hung low. Even so Yffre would recognize the massive form of Gabriel anywhere. Though now he was practically naked and covered in dirt and blood. Yffre’s temper raged at the sight and he ground his teeth as quietly as he could.

                “We really got lucky with this one.” Phane said before turning back to Yffre. As soon as he met his gaze Yffre continued his deadly game of charms. Never being the one to look away.

“Oh? How is that, my love?” This time he didn’t hesitate his words and his voice sounded much stronger than before. Phane _tut-tuted_ and looked back at Gabriel who, Yffre noticed, was still breathing at least.

“Well you see love… his little heart is broken. A damaged heart is the perfect sacrifice for the ritual. Much more powerful than ordinary souls I assure you.”

                Now Yffre was a bit confused. “His, heart is broken? How could you possibly know that? Did he tell you?”

“No, no, no.” Phane trilled. “I can feel it emanating from the depths of his soul.” As he said this he reached out a pale white hand and gently lifted Gabriel’s face into the light. Yffre nearly gasped in shock. Gabriel’s face was covered in cuts and bruises. Obviously he had put up quite a bit of a fight when they’d captured him.  “You see!” Phane declared.  “Broken.” He let Gabriel’s head drop and turned on his heel back to Yffre who met his icy gaze steadily.

Yffre waited. He had to choose his words carefully now and he didn’t want to risk upsetting Phane. Who, now looked at him with a curious expression. “Although,” Phane finally said. “there is one thing that would make his sacrifice even sweeter.”

“And what is that my love?” Yffre dared. Phane grinned then. Not his charming seductive grin that had captured Yffre’s fancy all those years ago. This was a grin Yffre had never seen. It was demoralizing. Yffre was made instantly sick to his stomach and tried very hard not to look away. Phane raised a single hand and said, “He still has hope.” Without another word he conjured an icy spear and hurled it at Gabriel’s exposed chest. 

“ _NO!_ ” Yffre yelled loudly, his voice echoing from the walls of the sanctum and as he did, breaking the eye contact he’d held with Phane, the spear froze in mid-air, hovering above Gabriel’s heart.  Phane, having stopped it from killing Gabriel at the last second, began to laugh.

“Hahahahahaha! Oh love, did you really think I was weak minded enough to fall for an illusion charm?” He asked pedantically. “Mind you,” he continued in a sarcastic tone. “It was a very powerful spell. I _almost_ didn’t see through it. But then again, you were never as good as me at manipulating the minds of others. You lack a certain…. _Killer_ instinct!” He hissed the last two words and his icicle pricked the surface of Gabriel’s skin causing his blood to drip and frost to grow.

“Stop!” Yffre commanded. “Enough.” Phane glowered back at Yffre.

“You can save his life you know… it would be very simple. All you have to do is give me what I want love.”  Yffre’s temper had reached its limit but even if his plan had failed if he wanted to still save Gabriel he couldn’t let the situation escalate any further. So, with as much control as he could muster, he looked away from Gabriel for the moment and asked,

“What is it you want Phane?” All pretenses dropped now, Phane cackled in response.

“Why, I want what I have always wanted…”He walked slowly forward and Yffre was slightly relieved to see the icicle retreat from Gabriel’s chest. Phane walked up close to Yffre and placed his forehead against his. “I want _you_ love.” He breathed against Yffre’s face. Yffre gulped and replied. “You can have me.” The words had not quite left his lips when Phane shrieked,

“Liar! I can smell it on you! Your heart belongs to this talentless trash!” He spat in Gabriel’s direction. “But…” he went on, “I know of a way we can fix that. You see all that needs to be done is you deny this worthless scum and pledge yourself to me during the revenant. Then I’ll let him go free and you and I will be joined eternally by our very souls.” 

                Yffre gulped. It was very clear to him that Phane meant to enthrall one or both of them. Perhaps even, eternally binding his soul to Phane’s. All the feeling drained from Yffres extremities as he realized this situation was no longer under control. It may in fact never have been in the first place. There was very little left available to him now. So, in resignation, he said, “I’ll do it.”

“You… you will?” Phane asked incredulously

“I- I will bind my soul to yours. You don’t need him though.” Yffre jerked his head in Gabriel’s direction. “It’s you that I want love.” Yffre looked then at Phane. At the man whose very presence used to drive him wild. They had made love a thousand times under the stars, in the cover of trees, in the warmth of their shared tent. Phane’s body had been his temple. The cold chill that clung to his skin used to tantalize his own. He’d loved just touching him. Kissing him. All these thoughts and more circled around Yffre’s head  and he knew he still loved Phane. He would do anything for him. Eyes brimming with tears, Yffre held out his arms inviting him. “I have always loved you Phane. All you had to do was ask and I am yours.” Phane stood there, looking stunnedby Yffre’s sudden show of sincere emotion. He had to think for only a second or two and then in only two short strides he closed the distance between them and hungrily captured Yffre’s mouth.

                Phane tasted exactly the way Yffre remembered.: like mint leaves and fresh dew.  His lips were so smooth and the chill that clung to the bit at Yffre’s mouth tingling his lips and tongue. Kissing Phane wasn’t like kissing other men. Instead of wet and warm he was damp and cold which was somehow much more arousing than Yffre would ever have thought. Phane’s  equally cold fingers traced lines of frost down his cheeks and when they roamed his chest his muscles tightened in response making his skin even more sensitive to his touch. Phane’s mouth left Yffre’s and instead suckled the muscles of his neck making him gasp. His cold mouth sent little chills down his spine and into his groin where he was already getting hard.

“I have waited so long to hear you say those words love.” Phane said between kisses. Yffre placed both hands on either side of his face and looked into his icy eyes.

“For you I’d do anything” Yffre confessed. Then, he closed his eyes which released more tears down his face, freezing into ice before they reached his chin, and he pulled Phane’s mouth to his once again. Phane responded with a desperate moan. Yffre kissed him deep and held his face as tightly to his own as he could savoring every sensation in that moment. He took one large deep breath and drew from his now replenished energy and before Phane could even think another thought in response he breathed his spirit’s fiery breath into Phane. He held him tight even as his body went limp in his arms and the cold dissipated, replaced by heat. Yffre cried as he laid his now lost love onto the cave floor and whispered to him, “I’d do anything for you love. I’d even kill you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very "sceney" ( I don't know the correct phrase) because as I play the game with my characters, I'm not always In Character. Only when the really important stuff happens do I write it down. So some of my fandom work may seem a bit time jumpy. I apologize but that's just how I see it in my head.


End file.
